News for Slippy
7/30/2011 12:30 PM Back to 2011 Logs Stormfront Slipstream Swiftblade Stormfront rests in his open bay, going over tactical data logs from the most recent training exercises, and the distraction raid mission, swapping back and forth between the tasks. At any sound, he glances towards the entryway, as if waiting for someone, and just killing time with the tac analysis. Slipstream enters the barracks after yet another long aerial patrol. She has a slight limp to her gait, like she's favoring a side. Heading straight for the ration dispenser, she happens to pass Stormfront. "Good cycle sir." is offered respectfully. Stormfront nods in return. "Just who I wanted to see. Plug this into the dispenser." he replies, retrieving a disc from a small bay inside his chest. "I've been hoping to speak with you, but for starters, this conversation can best be done on a full tank - and with this, you should receive a non-restricted ration." Slipstream pauses to take the disc, then continues on to the dispenser. Sliding the disc into it first then waiting to see what it actually dispenses. It gives her a full ration. She takes it and returns to stand in front of the mech. "Thank you sir." Stormfront looks down at her, waiting for her to refill. "You should not need that soon, your full ration is being restored officially, and the rationing punishment has ended, provided you are willing to take your punishment from me instead - in the form of two additional training cycles. One for specialty purpose training, and one, officially, as punishment - providing a good example for the rookies." Slipstream takes in a few sips of the ration, listening to the reason behind why she received it. She inclines her head to the large mech in front of her, wings shifting upwards in a pleased gesture of gratitude. "Understood sir. I'll do my best to make you proud." Stormfront inclines his head, considering a few moments. "See that you do. I've put my reputation on the line for you. Pending the end of your punishment, per my conversation with Megatron, you are being promoted - strictly on a probationary basis, to squad commander - specifically, leader of your own trine. During the probationary period, should you prove unworthy of the rank, it will be stripped - but if you get through your punishment, and prove a capable leader, it will be made permanent." Slipstream smiles to that and states, "I thank you for doing so sir. I will do my best to make myself worthy of such trust." then a pause to sip on her ration before she continues. "Speaking of that, I was able to talk to Swiftblade and she's willing to try out a simulation with me while you observe." Stormfront considers the name, accessing his data files for a few moments. "Her drive for self improvement shows in her work. That would be acceptable, if she is willing to train for repurposing in that manner. I will look forward to seeing the two of you working together." Slipstream inclines her head, "I do as well sir. She didn't seem excited about it, but perhaps she keeps her emotions in check." she notes, then a slight frown. "Sir.. may I speak to you candidly?" Stormfront gestures casually. "Whenever we are in the barracks, yes. You suggested I try to be less officious. Now that business is done, please, speak freely. It was good advice." Slipstream puts her ration into subspace for now so her hands are free. "I wanted you to know why I started that fight with Rogue, which is one of the reasons why I got punished." her wings shift behind her slightly, "You see Skywarp got it in his processor that I owed him a favor. He was in the Tina with Nova and Rogue, saw me come in, so commed me privately that my favor was to start a fight with Rogue." Stormfront listens to the explanation, considering for a few moments. "Having observed you since early training, I assumed you had a reason. While I do not question our lord's orders, and by the time I'm done with you, you may well wish for energon rationing again - but I did assume there was a reasonable explanation. Skywarp, and Rogue at times, can be trouble." Slipstream frowns very faintly, "I hope that I will not wish that Stormfront. As for Skywarp, he is a nuisance to my potential trine mate, Nova. With us both the same rank, I really cannot command him to leave her alone and stop messing around with his silly youngling pranks." Stormfront smiles slightly behind his faceplate, the expression faintly able to be discerned from his tone. "Dealing with rookies when you're not one of them can be challenging. I'm sure you'll agree its fit punishment for anyone. And yes, I've noticed his pranking from logs, but he's been on 'best behavior' when I was about. At least you'll soon have a promotion, which may help resolve that problem." Slipstream notes to the mech, "I was one of those rookies not that long ago sir. Skywarp has seniority and he's in the lead trine. He acts like he's many times younger than his true age. I've caught him twice now painting berth areas to get under the metaphorical armor of the one that uses that berthing area." a pause, then she says, "Of course he's on good behavior with you around sir. You probably could bend him into a shape that not even the medics could correct." Stormfront nods once. "That is quite possible, either that, or have him cleaning the barracks for two orns." he agrees - the latter more his style. "And yes, you were... though this time, the trainees will see you as an authority figure, not a fellow. And I'm sure you heard plenty of commentary about the officers during your own training. As for Skywarp, senior or not, you will hold at least equal rank, and while he may be part of the senior trine, you will lead yours." You say, "Considering his rather poor cleaning skills the last time he had to clean, I very much doubt the barracks will be much improved. Though perhaps if his punishment was to clean what he marked up with his lurid paint selection of the cycle, maybe he'll do a better job. Though I doubt it." a wing shift again, "I suppose you are right about them seeing me as a veteran, someone to look up to, even though I certainly don't deserve such."" Stormfront shakes his head briefly. "It’s not so much that they'll look up to you - in training, they'll see what they can get away with. Essentially, part of your punishment is 'getting' to help babysit trainees who act like sparklings. Mostly good, but there's always a couple potential Skywarp’s in there. In any case, I'm sure you'll do fine. And yes, should I ever catch him, I'll make certain there are consequences. In any case, your two additional training cycles begins day after tomorrow - so enjoy having free time while you can." Slipstream swings her wings back to parallel each other as she tells him, "A test of my capacity to get past the actions of those that act like Skywarp. Oh I think I can handle that. I survived Goa. I can survive pretty much anything life is going to throw at me." then a nod is given, "Two cycles of training plus my usual patrol routes sir?" Stormfront nods again, before settling back in the open bay cleared out for him to make room. "Correct, all of your usual duties, plus two cycles of training. One will be preparation for your new duties, obviously, the other will be as my assistant for the early trainee classes - in return for your full ration back. I have no doubt you'll survive it, you'll just be kept very busy." Slipstream hms softly, then asks, "When you say assist the trainees do you mean sparring with them sir or actually showing them via demonstration how to do certain moves?" A moment later Swiftblade enters the barracks. She pauses once she spots Slipstream standing by the enormous mech. Optics blink once or twice. As young as she is, she's never seen anyone quite so large quite so close up. Still, she bows to both of them and smiles at Slipstream. "Good cycle," she greets. Stormfront answers, simply at first, "Yes." He considers for a few moments, "Specifically - everything an assistant trainer would do. Watch out for troublemakers, light sparring, demonstrations, setting up targets and scenarios, basic clean up after drills - it’s a varied role. You went through training recently enough, I'm sure you can recall what all is involved." He pauses at the sound of a new entrant, and the giant's head turns to regard her. He's in an area that used to be multiple barracks - now all removed so there's room enough for him to sit, if barely, and have space within the barracks with the troops. "Good cycle, Slipstream. I was just reviewing your training logs - Slipstream mentioned you." Slipstream nods her head to indicate she understands and then smiles to Swiftblade. "Good cycle." Swiftblade inclines her head respectfully. "Stormfront?" she asks, guessing that's the mech that was mentioned before. "She said she had." Standing at a distance that makes for easy viewing and less neck craning, she clasps her hands behind her back loosely. Stormfront nods in agreement. "Indeed. I've met most of the trainees through the flight plains, but had to access your data records. Slipstream indicated you'd be interested in doing some training with her." Slipstream nods to Swiftblade. "This is indeed Stormfront." she notes, then a smile given to the large mech. Swiftblade smiles faintly at this. "I'm still young and working on finding where I fit in best to do the most good for the Empire," she says. Smile aside, she seems pretty serious. Definitely not another Skywarp. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she adds, "A lot of my training was done privately." There's no arrogance to the statement; it's simply a fact to her that she thinks might be pertinent. Stormfront nods, "Indeed, I followed your training logs and performed a lot of the tactical analysis based on them, and designed some of the flight and combat simulations. Normally, seekers who go through the flight plains know me quite well by now. Still, your ambition and capabilities so far are solid. Slipstream may also have some ideas on helping you find your place, depending on how this training goes." Slipstream's wings shift back toward where they normally should be, "Hm I thought you were from the academy Swiftblade. That's where I got my training. Didn't even know there was anyone out there that did private training." Swiftblade blinks her optics. "Ambition, sir?" she asks Stormfront. Then she turns slightly towards Slipstream. "Well," she says, "it generally isn't done that way, but it was my creator's wishes." She shrugs her shoulders. "He had very specific ideas." Stormfront considers, "For personal improvement. Not all ambition comes in the form of rising in the ranks. Your focus on excelling, and exceeding standards is noted in the logs. You've kept up well, despite the alterations from the base seeker model in your design." Slipstream smiles to the praise from the veteran to the rookie. "Nothing wrong with alterations." she notes. "Not that I've needed any as of yet. Thankfully." Swiftblade relaxes a bit and smiles under the compliment. "I just want to be the best I can." She looks to Slipstream. "I've always been this way," she says. "The changes were all done before I first had consciousness. So they don't feel like alterations for me, though I know I'm built a bit differently than the other Seekers." Stormfront nods. "I reviewed the alterations, they shouldn't be a problem. In any case, has Slipstream told you anything of the proposed training?" Swiftblade nods once. "A little," she says. "That it will be escorting duty because while you have great power, your great size is less maneuverable." Slipstream nods to the questioning, but doesn't reply since she wasn't addressed. Stormfront nods. "Precisely - though it will not just be escorting me. The training should provide you the skills needed to handle all manner of escort duties - evac, medical evac, CoC bodygard duties, shuttle escort. She is correct - my size and frame provide a great deal of heavy firepower... but I lack precision, finesse and maneuverability. So for a lot of fieldwork, I require assistance... the training for which should also be useful on its own merits." "No training is a waste of time, you never know when it will be needed. That's what my creator said," Swiftblade recites. "I look forward to the opportunity to improve myself and be more useful." Stormfront nods, obviously approving, so far, of Slipstream's choice. "Schedule a time, I'll look forward to it." Slipstream watches Swiftblade head off, smiling at the exchange between her and the large mech. Stormfront nods. "You're obviously tired and in need of a checkup on that leg. I should get back to review - but so far, I approve. I will look forward to seeing you working together. For now, enjoy the free time and return of full energy today and tomorrow, and I'll see you next for the first training shift of the day." Slipstream looks up to the mech and nods, "I was going to the med bay after my ration sir. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I hope I'll be able to repay it some cycle." she notes, then moves to head out of the barracks. Category:Logs Category:2011 LogsCategory:Stormfront's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Swiftblade's Logs